In the tool chest art of the type more commonly used by mechanics in auto repair shops, such chests have grown in size and storage capacity to accomodate the many specialized tools needed for work on more complicated vehicles, and accessory equipment. Such tool chests are often provided with wheels so that the chest can be easily moved into positions of convenience for the work being done.
With such tool chests of greater height it is often inconvenient for the mechanic to have easy access to the upper drawers or compartments. Such problems were sometimes handled by use of portable steps not directly affixed to the chests. The disadvantage of such an arrangement should be apparent.
It is a main object of this invention to provide a step attached to a tool chest which affords greater convenience to the mechanic when using the upper drawers or compartments of the tool chest.
Another object is to have the step vertically movable and arranged so that it is automatically out of contact with the floor supporting the tool chest when the chest is moved from one location to another.